


Faith

by curlyangel



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyangel/pseuds/curlyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and Luna meet by faith in a park while walking their dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an one-shot I wrote for someone who requested Lunber. I started off writing fan fictions for Luna, because there are not as many and she just deserves all the love. To me she is shippable with everyone haha I actually have the same with Jimin of Bangtan Boys now. Anyway, if you would like to request something for a Luna fic or Jimin fic please let me know!

Amber was walking with her little chihuahua called Jack Jack through the park. Ever since she came to Korea she had been feeling a bit lonely. Don’t get her wrong she had made a lot of new friends, but her apartment was awfully quiet and at times like that it made her miss home a lot. To fill up the void she had decided to get a dog. A little companion who is always there.   
She was absentmindedly walking around when all of a sudden she bumped into someone and finding herself tangled in multiply leashes. Well then that’s just great. 

“I’m so sorry!”

Her head snapped up to look where the soft sweet voice came from. As expected the girl was really cute and tiny as well. She found herself staring at the girl of a while until she snapped back to reality. “Ah that’s okay.” She waved a hand in front of herself and tried to skillfully step outside the leashes without falling. 

“I’m so sorry.” The girl once again said. She smiled apologetically up to her. “My dogs saw yours and they just charged at him. I guess they really want to be friends with him.” This time she let out a soft giggle and Amber could have sworn her stomach just made a summer salt. Thank God for her dogs or she might have never met this cute creature. 

“Don’t worry about it. Are all these dogs yours?” 

The girl nodded. “They are! I have eleven kids.” She giggled again and Amber thought this could be her favorite sound to listen to from now on. 

“Whoa eleven. That’s a busy household. I only have one and even he can already be a pain in the butt.” 

“I learned a lot of tricks in the animal shelter I volunteer at. If you ever need help with anything you should visit there.” Sunyoung fumbled inside her purse with one of her free hands and took out a card with the address on it handing it to her.

“Thanks.” 

“I have to run now, but-- hopefully I will see you some other time again. Bye~.”

As she watched her disappear around the corner she realized how stupid she really is. “I forgot to ask her name and number, Jack Jack.” Se pouted at her dog who was looking up at her with his head slightly tilted. “Let’s just go home.”

<><><><><>

“So, what are you sulking about?”

Min, one of her friends sat across from her in the restaurant.   
Amber let out a sigh and just slumped back into her seat a little bit. “I met this girl today in the park and--”

“Ooohhhhh~.” Min grinned at her while wiggling her eyebrows. “Was she pretty?” 

“Stop that and yes she was. Cute and so tiny too. Her voice was like heaven, but-”

“But what? Just ask her out or did she reject you?”

“No. I forgot to ask her name and number.” She whined and pouted at her friend. 

“Aish, you dumbass!” 

She really was a dumbass and let out an annoyed groan while smacking her head against the table. At least she had the address of the animal shelter she volunteered at. She could always try there and perhaps faith was kind enough to make her meet this girl again. Min suggested to go out for drinks after dinner and meet other people to keep her mind of the girl she met in the park. It was nice of her and she probably did it because she had the feeling Amber would never see her again, but she couldn’t accept that. Besides the cute girl had said she hoped to meet her again sometime. She didn’t feel like sleeping and decided to go for a nightly walk. This was going to be a long night.

<><><><><>

It was days ago since she met the cute girl in the park. She had been walking her dog around the same time everyday in the hopes she would see her there again but no such luck. She was starting to wonder if she just dreamed it all. Maybe she should try her luck at the animal shelter. After her regular walk through the park she made a different turn to head to the animal shelter. This was her only chance of seeing the girl again.

She found a woman at the front desk and she walked up to her. How was she going to explain herself? Why was she even here? The woman greeted her with a polite smile. “Hello. Can I help you?”

“Ah—uhh— yes. I’m looking for—“ She didn’t have to finish her sentence.

“You’re here!” There was that soft and sweet voice again which she had been longing to hear. “Yeah, I thought I should come check it out. I didn’t see you in the park again.”

“I was too busy with school. Maybe your dog likes to play with all the other dogs outside?” She motioned to a certain direction while already half turning her body to lead her the way.

“Sure.” Amber nodded and walked with her to a big play yard with lots of other dogs. It looks like Jack Jack could make a lot of new friends and enjoy himself so she put him down and took off his leash. “You go have fun, Jack Jack.”

“Jack Jack, what a cute name.” She laughed softly.

I bet you have a cute name. “Thanks. I won’t even begin to ask all the names of your dogs. Too many to remember.” She laughed. “What’s your name though?”

The girl giggled and gently pushed her. “Aigoo so lazy. I’m Sunyoung. What’s yours?”

She always had the cutest reactions to everything she said. She liked that she could make this girl— Sunyoung laugh. Cute name for a cute girl. The word sun in her name fitted her so well. She was a ray of sunshine to be with and she was pretty sure she made everybody’s life better as long as she was in it. “Nice to meet you, Sunyoung. I’m Amber.”

Sunyoung snapped her head up rather quickly while eyeing her suddenly turning bright red. “A-amber?” She stared a little bit longer while examining her, but not the hey-I-like-your-style kinda way, but for some reason she looked embarrassed? It was making Amber uncomfortable and curious at her sudden reaction to her name. “Are you… okay?”

Sunyoung nodded her cheeks still colored a bright red. “I just thought you were a guy. I’m so sorry.” She mumbled. It was loud enough for Amber to hear who in her turn started laughing. She was used to this. She was a tomboy and here in Korea she learned rather quickly is that people are not used to it. She was quite often been mistaken for a guy. “You can call me oppa if you’d like.” She joked just so she could see Sunyoung laugh again and get out of her embarrassed state of mind.

“Aigooooo.” Sunyoung couldn’t help but grin. She felt horrible for thinking she was a guy. “Amber oppa~.” She nudged the other girl gently while laughing now. “Have you always dressed like this?”  
“Yeah. I feel best in this. In America it’s actually not that weird. There are lots of girls with this style.”  
Sunyoung nodded. “America! Your English must be good. I would love to learn some. Why did you come to Korea?” This Amber girl was interesting and she wanted to know a lot more about her. She was full of questions and curiosity. She has always been a curious person, but she felt that this was different. She felt attracted to her? Or was that just because she had been thinking she was a boy? The feeling of being attracted to her didn’t go away though even after she found out she was in fact a girl.

Amber was quite happy that Sunyoung didn’t run away or call her names or any possible the bad scenario that could have happened. Though the biggest question on her mind was; Will she ever be interested in me in the way I’m interested in her? She should already be glad for this opportunity to become friends with Sunyoung. If anything she would like to keep her in her life. “I can help you with it if you’d like that.” She smiled before rubbing the back of her neck. Would she scare her away if she found out that not only she is a girl but also likes other girls? “I— Well. Long story short I met this person in America and all was good you know. We became friends and later on we became even closer if you know what I mean. She moved back to Korea and I followed her. So basically I moved here for love, but it didn’t work out and now I’m all alone again. I have friends of course, but sometimes I wonder if it was all worth the trouble to come here.”

“You— like girls?” That was the only stupid thing that came out of Sunyoung’s mouth and she could just have slapped herself right across the face for being such an idiot. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out. At least you have your friends and your dog! Are you thinking of moving back to America?” To be honest she didn’t like the idea of her moving back. It was pretty selfish of her to want her to stay if she really wanted to go. She just wanted her near her. It was kinda a strange feeling, because she never felt this way about any other girl and she met a lot of pretty girls so far. Amber just had a different kind of charm to her which fascinated her.

“Ah yeah. I swing both ways I guess.” She gave Sunyoung a sheepish smile. “I’ve been thinking about it, but I think I’m good here for now.” She looked Sunyoung in her eyes while saying the last bit. Was Sunyoung actually blushing or was that just her imagination?

Sunyoung cleared her throat while averting her gaze. Suddenly her shoes were very interesting. “Good.” was the only thing that came out when she found her voice again. “Are you going to school here?”

It was really cute how she tried to change the subject after being flustered. Whatever that meant. “No, I actually work at a tattoo parlor.”

“You’re a tattoo artist?” She let out a gasp and her eyes started to sparkle. “I’ve been thinking of getting a tattoo. You can do it for me.” She smiled brightly feeling rather excited about finally getting one. “If you want to.” She added quickly. Who knows maybe she didn’t feel like tattooing her.

“I can do it.”

<><><><><>

“So, how are things with Sunyoung, hm?” Min propped herself up on one arm while lounging on Amber’s couch. It has been a few weeks since she visited the animal shelter. After she left they exchanged phone numbers and they have been texting a lot ever since. She was careful though. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship by telling her the more she got to know her the more she actually liked her.

She let out a sigh. “We’re good friends and she is as cute and beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside.”

“But?”

“No buts.”

“Yeah there is. I can tell by your tone of voice.”

“I just really really like her and I wish I could confess, but I don’t want to scare her away if I tell her.”

She looked at her friend who was making a thoughtful face. “Why don’t you ask her to the club tonight? I can watch her more objectively and tell if she likes you or not. Or we could get her drunk!” The last thing resulted in her getting smacked by a pillow.

“Yah, we’re not gonna get her drunk.”

“Whaaaat? People who are drunk are usually very honest you know.”

Amber scowled at her. “Ok ok no getting her drunk. Just invite her though!”

She let out a shaky breath after she pressed send. Not much later she received a text back from Sunyoung to tell her she would meet her and her friends there and that she was looking forward to a night out.

<><><><><>

Amber was expecting her to look gorgeous when dressed up for a night out, but she wasn’t prepared for it like she thought she was. Sunyoung was wearing a very well fitted black dress short enough to show off her well-muscled thighs and Amber couldn’t help but stare. Thankfully her friends were kind enough to engage in conversations with her, but she was at a loss for words. Really how can someone be this cute and beautiful at the same time? Sunyoug keeps amazing her.

The club was really crowded, but Amber had only eyes for one person. “Why don’t you just tell her you like her?” Her friend Barom sat down next to her at the bar. “What’s there to lose?”

“Everything.” She mumbled and watched Sunyoung move her body to the beat while dancing with Min and Jia. It was fascinating to watch her get lost in the music not really paying attention to what happens around her. Amber saw everything though. She saw a guy eyeing her and making his move to bump into her and trying to dance against her. “Ugh. Great.” Does she really have to watch Sunyoung getting it on with someone soon? It would be devastating. It would feel like her heart would be ripped out of her chest. Which was weird in many ways. For one she doesn’t even know Sunyoung that long. Second she was pretty sure Sunyoung wouldn’t like her in that way anyway. She should just come to terms with it and get over it. Somehow it was so difficult.

However, Sunyoung on the other hand didn’t like this guy’s attention at all. He was obnoxious and clearly very drunk. She gently pushed him off of her. “I don’t want to dance with you. Go away.” The guy didn’t seem to get the message at all. Why are most drunks so persistent? Sunyoung sighed and wondered why of all people he had to choose her. “Aw no baby come on. We can go to my place and have some fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her while grinning. Just the thought of going with him made her feel nauseous. “I don’t want to go with you!” “Yes, you do.” Her rejection offended him by the look on his face and he grabbed her by the arm a little harder than necessary. “Didn’t you hear her? Get lost.” Min looked ready to punch him. She already felt protective of this new girl she just met mainly because Amber liked her so much, but also because she was one of the sweetest person she ever met.

“Is there a problem?” Sunyoung heaved a sigh of relief when Amber stepped up to help her out. The guy froze and eyed the both of them before releasing his grip on her arm. “I- I didn’t know you already had a boyfriend.” He hurried away disappearing into the large crowd.

Sunyoung laughed. He thought Amber was her boyfriend. “Thank you, unnie. You came just in time.”

Her boyfriend. If only she was a guy then maybe she would be dating Sunyoung already. “Ah yeah. No problem. I will protect you.”

“Thank you, boyfriend.” Sunyoung laughed while nudging her gently. “Now come and dance with us!” She took her hands to pull her more onto the dance floor.

After hours of dancing and laughing the night came to an end. They walked outside following the large crowd. Barom and Steve both offered to take Min and Jia home and left them eventually to turn into a different direction. “I will take you home?” Amber offered. She couldn’t just let Sunyoung walk home all on her own even if her apartment was really close. She was the one that would make sure she got home safely.

“You’re so nice, unnie. Are you sure it’s not too much trouble?”

Always worrying about others. She was like an angel send from heaven. “Not a problem. I gotta make sure you get home safely.”

Sunyoung just smiled and linked her arm with hers. Amber was really nice and so caring. She would be the best girlfriend to have. “Hey, can I ask you something? If you don’t want to answer it’s okay too.”

“Sure.” She looked down curiously when Sunyoung hesitated slightly.

“Well you are so nice and caring. I don’t really get why someone would break up with you. Why didn’t you and the girl you dated work out?”

Oh. “There were lots of reasons really. I don’t really want to talk about her.”

“I’m sorry. You’re right. Let’s not talk about exes.”

The rest of the walk was quiet. “Here we are.” She fumbled inside her purse to dig out her keys. “Thank you for walking me. Are you sure you’re okay to walk home alone?” There was a slightly worried tone to her voice which made Amber smile.

“Don’t worry. I walk around at night often when I can’t sleep.”

Sunyoung didn’t look that convinced. “I will have to believe you on your words. Text me when you get home?”

“Trust me. I’ll be fine.” Amber’s smile just grew. It looked like Sunyoung was genuinely worried about her. She looked so cute and pretty with these big innocent eyes of hers looking up at her.

Somehow her body just moved on it’s own. Maybe it was the alcohol or just the way Sunyoung looked under the moonlight, but she just had to kiss her. She cupped her cheeks gently before leaning in to press her lips against hers. They felt even softer as she imagined it.

“Oh…” Sunyoung looked shocked when she pulled away while her hand automatically reached for her lips where she just kissed her. It came as such a surprise that she didn’t know how to react.

“I’m sorry.” Amber didn’t know what to do but run and so she did. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How will she ever face Sunyoung again? She crossed the line by kissing her. She probably doesn’t want to see her ever again.

<><><><><>

It has been about a week after Amber kissed her. She never expected her to apologize and run away like that. Maybe it was her reaction and she thought sh didn’t like it. That was obviously not the case. She was so surprised that she didn’t know how to react at first that’s all. Now it feels that Amber is avoiding her. It was upsetting to say the least. She can’t just kiss her and then leave her hanging.

There was only one thing to do and that was she had to visit her at her work. She still wanted that tattoo, but mostly she just wanted to see Amber and ask her what’s going on. Maybe she was just busy. Maybe she was waiting for her to text her first.

She felt nervous the closer she got. She almost wanted to turn around and just leave. She held in her breath while pushing the door open. She was so nervous that her stomach hurts. It was lunch time so the tattoo parlor was empty and her eyes quickly found Amber. Amber who looked shocked when seeing it was her. She took a deep breath and walked up to her.

“Yah unnie, what the hell!! You!” She pointed at her. “You still owe me a tattoo.” That’s the first thing that came to mind? Really? Sometimes she just wondered what she was thinking. Usually in her head she knew exactly what to say. Somehow once she really had to confront someone it came out all wrong.

Amber looked genuinely confused but agreed nonetheless. She did say she would do it and there were no costumers. Even her coworkers were out for lunch so she had some spare time. It was the least she could do, right? She lead Sunyoung to a smaller room. “You can sit in the chair and make yourself comfortable.” She walked up to her storage closet to grab all the things she needs. “Do you— know what you’d like to get?” She avoided looking at Sunyoung and busied herself setting everything up.

“I do. It’s not that big or fancy, but good to start with? I want a star and a moon blended together. I want it on my hip.”

Hip? Amber swallowed hard just by thinking about the place she wanted it. “Then- uhhh— you’ll have to pull your pants down a little.”

Sunyoung complied without saying anything and made herself comfortable on the chair. She didn’t see Amber without short sleeves yet until now. She examined her tattoos and she must admit that made her even hotter. Almost her whole arm was covered with tattoos. “I really like your tattoos.”

“Thanks.” Amber took out the sketch she made for her to press against the patch of skin she wanted her tattoo. She looked up at Sunyoung for a moment as she took her tattoo pistol in her hand. “Are you ready?

The pain was something so different from any other pain she ever felt. It was burning, but at the same time it felt like someone was scrapping off her flesh. Not that she couldn’t handle the pain or anything she was happy she didn’t start off with a big one. She watched Amber move her hands skillfully and gently. It didn’t take her long to finish up her tattoo and she could already tell she was going to be happy with this one forever. Amber gently sanitized her newly tattoo and bandaged it up. “Thank you.”

Sunyoung bit her lip as she slid off the chair. “I actually didn’t really come here for a tattoo only.” Amber stayed silent. “Unnie, why don’t you text me anymore?”

Amber let out a shaky breath. She didn’t know sh was holding it until now. “I just thought you wouldn’t want to see me anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a guy. I’m sorry I put you in that position.Don’t worry I got rejected more than once by girls. Maybe I was just scared to face you again. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but I did it anyway.”

“Unnie, look at me.”

When Amber didn’t turn around she walked up to her and made her turn around to face her. “I don’t care you’re not a guy. You might be the first girl that I see in a way I’ve only seen guys before, but it’s not that feel ashamed about that. When you kissed me I was just so surprised. I thought you only saw me as a friend. From what I’ve heard from Min unnie, the girl you dated seems so different from me. She is really gorgeous.”

Amber finally looked her in the eye this time. She had been talking to Min about her? “You’re beautiful. Not just on the outside. You’re beautiful on the inside as well. Don’t compare yourself to my ex.”

Sunyoung felt her cheeks burn up at the compliment. “Unnie..” She bit her lip gently. “Can you please kiss me again?”

That was something she didn’t have to ask her twice. She had been dying to do it again. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest from happiness. She had been all wrong. Sunyoung didn’t care she was a girl. She liked her after all.

She wrapped her arms around Sunyoung’s waist pulling her close to herself. She closed the space between them until her lips met hers and kissed her again. “I like you, Sunyoung.” She whispered against her lips.

“I like you, too.” 


End file.
